1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift-off procedure and lift-off device capable of reducing a failure in wiring in the lift-off procedure being one of wiring forming processes to form a semiconductor device on a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lift-off procedure is available as one of methods for forming a semiconductor device.
FIG. 10 is a diagram showing configurations of a conventional lift-off device. In a general lift-off device, as shown in FIG. 10, on an exclusive jig such as a wafer chuck 30 is mounted a wafer 31 with a portion where a metal is adhered and a pattern, is formed being faced upward and a chemical liquid is spewed from a chemical liquid nozzle 32 while the wafer substrate 31 is being rotated to remove unwanted metal together with a resist. Thereafter, in order to wash away unwanted metal, a rinsing liquid is spewed from a rinsing liquid nozzle 33 for cleaning.
Additionally, another conventional lift-off device is also available in which a wafer is put into a tank containing a chemical liquid and unwanted metal, together with a resist, is removed while the tank is being shaken.
However, in the case of the above method shown in FIG. 10, since the portion where a metal is adhered on the wafer is faced upward, when the lift-off procedure is performed, a metal portion being removed from a metal face easily comes into contact with a wiring pattern causing a scratch on the wiring pattern. Moreover, if the lift-off procedure is performed with a pattern face being faced upward, a metal in the course of the lift-off procedure comes into contact with the wiring pattern, which causes the wiring pattern to be scratched in some cases. The scratched wiring produces a defective outward appearance and, since a part of the wiring is scraped out, a problem of migration or a like occurs.